


Little star

by iamnotfromthisplanet



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, Post S4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotfromthisplanet/pseuds/iamnotfromthisplanet
Summary: after lucifer returns from hell he discovers domestic life presents many challenges, especially when he and chloe are both surprised by a stunning revelation, although if they had paid attention they should really have seen it coming.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this story in my head for a while, I'll update the tags as things develop, I really hope you guys enjoy it

Hell had been...Hell. Year after year had passed in anguish, ruling over beings he had no fondness for in a world which in and of itself was punishment. He agonised over every second of it, every second he spent away from her. 

His only solace was knowing she was safe. He heard her voice through the little prayers she sent him over the years. In the beginning they were insecure and formal

“dear lucifer, I hope you are well, we miss you, I miss you” but they got more and more confident over time, until she spoke to him as if he were at her side

he didn’t know that It helped her feel more whole, how every time she spoke to him it calmed her heart, even though he couldn't answer she was certain he could listen 

“my love” that’s how she started most often these days “my love trixie got an A at school, we got Ice cream to celebrate, we miss you dearly” 

“my love, I bought a new set of lingerie, they’re these red lacey flimsy things I’m sure you’d love to see me in, I hope someday you get to. I love you and I miss you” 

“Babe, ella won’t stop asking about you, I tried it your way and told her you were in hell, It feels really good to tell the truth, even when they don’t believe you, I understand why you do It. I love you. Trixie says hello” 

“Dear lucifer, it’s trixie here, I heard mommy praying to you and thought I could do it too, hope you don’t mind. Being in hell must be really bad, mommy doesn’t think I know the truth. It’s so obvious, and you never lie! I hope you come back soon, mommy really misses you, she thinks I don’t notice she’s sad but I do. I wish people would stop thinking I don’t know things just because I’m young, at least maze gets it. She misses you too by the way, and so do I. Amen”

“Babe what would you think if we got a puppy? You’d probably think they’re disgusting creatures or whatever, but you say the same about trixie and I know how much you care about her, even if you won’t admit it. Won’t be happening though, I just don’t have time with all the work I have to do these days, I miss having my partner. Hope things aren’t so busy on your end, maybe you could spare a day or two to come visit? Just a thought. I love you with all my heart.”

He listened to all of their prayers with the same intense focus, no matter how short, or silly, or half formulated, he put all of those into a special place in his heart. A place that belonged only to his beloved, where none of the evil of this place could reach It. He listened, and he waited. 

 

Many years passed like this, though for the world above It were only months. Time was different in hell, another form of torture. But then one day, after submitting every last atrocious demon and long forgotten fallen angel to his will, one day he was confident he could return above, at least for a while. But he needed to put some safety measures in place.

He called Lilith to his palace. She walked in, long red hair whipping against pale skin, green eyes as sharp as those of a snake. She knelt before him. 

“I have a job for you, mother of the lilim”

“Anything my liege” she answered, head bowed. 

“I will return to the world above” her head raised at that “You’re in charge of making sure all of your little offspring behave” 

Lilith said nothing, but raised from the floor, eyes wide. He stepped up to her, pulling his wings free and morphing into his full devil form 

“If I see a single demon on earth while I’m away” he said menacingly “You’ll be the one to pay” he went back to his human form “except mazikeen of course”

“Of course my lord” 

“I’ll still be checking in, from time to time, making sure no one is out of line” he resumed his nonchalant posture, knowing how unnerving it could be in hell “or else, well, there’ll be hell to pay” he let his eyes flare red at that.

He left lilith is his throne room, and stepped out of the palace, unfurling his wings. Finally, finally, he could go back home.


	2. Chapter 2

“My love, I miss you so much” chloe wept, she was at the penthouse, on the balcony. The place still smelled so much like him, even after months, so she came by sometimes, when things were specially hard, when the feeling of being alone was too much. 

She looked up to the stars ‘lightbringer’ came to her mind while tears filled her eyes. She closed them, feeling the wind on her face, her memory brought back to that fateful moment months ago, when they had to say goodbye. 

She wiped the tears off her face, pulling herself together and turning away to go back home when she felt it. A prickling sensation on the back of her neck. A ruffling sound behind her accompanied by a guff of wing. She dared not turn around, holding her breath. It could just be one of his siblings, she couldn’t let herself ho-

“Detective” 

She turned back, tears already spilling from her eyes. There he stood in all his glory, wonderfully white winds spread wide, his face expressed such longing it took away her breath, arms extended halfway, reaching for her 

“Lucifer” she breathed running towards him. She was instantly enveloped by his strong muscles, his wings closing around them. She sobbed into his shirt “lucifer” 

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head “I’m here love, I’m finally here” he held her tight, drinking in the smell of her, the softness of her skin, the pleasant weigh of her body against his.   
“I love you” he said, because it was all that mattered. He would do anything for her, face heaven tenfold if he had to, just to be back here.

She raised her head to look up at him “I love you too” 

He kissed her then, with a depth that tried to convey all of his love throughout all of the years he had to be away. 

She kissed him, putting all of the months she had sorely missed him into it. 

It could have lasted minutes or hours, It didn’t matter, they were finally together. 

He carried her into the penthouse, he couldn’t bring himself to be even an inch away from her.   
He missed her so much, and by the feel of it she missed him the same. 

Kisses mingled into caresses, loving words whispered between their bodies, they needed to be closer. They expressed their love with skin and tongue,limbs entwined together, the anguish of so much time apart melting as they both came undone. And still lucifer held her close, never wanting to let her go 

“I’m afraid this will turn out to be a dream” chloe murmured against his chest

“So that’s what those prayers were about” 

“You heard those?” he murmured an affirmative. She smiled at him “well they were meant for you” she placed a kiss on his jaw. He pulled her into a full kiss, rolling then so he would be on top of her 

“Let me show you what I dreamt about” and he did. 

 

Lucifer dared not fall asleep, he had spent so much time away, years in hell. He wanted to enjoy every moment, chloe was curled on his side, snoring softly. He traced her face with his hands in the dim light, noticing the small changes time had brought on her face. Her hair was a little longer, her skin a little paler, he was sure she was thinner too. 

How long had he been away for her?

He carefully disentangled himself from her, her hand closed against his arm, she opened her eyes groggily. 

“Not going anywhere love” he placed a soft kiss on her lips and she went back to sleep

He checked for phone - a new model - and looked at the date. Ten months. He breathed a sigh of relief, he knew time went by slower for them up here but he hadn’t been sure how much. Hell was rather volatile when it came to those things. Ten months was not too bad. Though he had missed the spawn’s birthday, he’d have to get her a very special present or two to compensate. 

“Come back to bed” chloe murmured behind him, eyes still closed, hand reaching out for him.It was rather surreal, more than he dared hope for, that she accepted him, that she loved him still. 

 

When morning came chloe woke up first, lucifer having finally succumbed to sleep a mere couple of hours ago. She smiled at his sleeping form, and then she cried, all of the pain of the last months coming back at once. The fact of where he had been and what he had to endure was forefront in her thoughts, but still he looked the same. Same hairstyle, same soft lines to his face, same lean muscles on his body. Not a sign of hell in sight, and yet.

She got herself off the bed, going to the bathroom to take care of her morning business, when she returned he was nowhere in sight. She panicked

“Lucifer?” She ran towards the living room 

“Morning love” he smiled at her, a mug in his hands, the delicious smell of coffee helping calm her nerves “sleep well?” he offered her the mug. She hugged him.he looked adorably confused at that 

“Very well” she took the mug off his hands and drank a fortifying sip. 

“Well, tell me all that I’ve missed, has charlie started flying yet?” she choked on her coffee at that. Angel baby, right!

“He has no wings that we know of”  
“Yet!” lucifer added “I’m sure they just need time to grow” 

“He looks adorable” chloe took out her phone “look” she showed him a picture of trixie holding charlie, his chubby hands tugging on her braids. 

“Yes he does look rather ‘cute’ as one would say” she gave him a look. He wasn’t fooling her

“There’s so much you need to know” 

“After breakfast” he said, turning back to a steaming pan 

“French toast?” 

“You don’t like it?” he looked sad all of a sudden “did you stop liking it while I was gone?”

“Lucifer no, it’s great, really” he looked pacified at that

“Any changing preferences I show know about?” he tried to sound nonchalant 

“Trixie hates chocolate” 

“What on dad’s name” chloe smiled

“I’m kidding, you didn’t miss all that much lucifer, and I tried my best to let you know of the important stuff”

“Yeah, kinda lost track of the timing on those” he put the toast on a plate “I spent ten years in hell on my side” chloe nearly dropped her mug “yes, please try not to be too shocked would you? Hell is hell when it comes to time, did mazikeen not tell you?”

She had, but chloe still didn’t expect anything like that. She shook her head, she could freak out about that later. Her phone buzzed. Speak of the demon 

“Maze?” 

“Pass it to him”

“How did you-”

“How did I know my former boss, the king of hell, satan himself is back walking the earth?”

“Right”

“I know he’s with you so hand over the phone”

Chloe put the phone on lucifer’s waiting hand

“Hello maze” he greeted with his best honey voice

“You better have taken care of things before you went away”

“Do you think I’m daft? Of course I did”

“Good! Care to explain why I have a message from my mother” Lucifer’s blood went cold

“She is simply the one I left in charge, I’m sure she misses you, you are our best torturer after all”

“Former torturer” she added not too pleased “welcome back, and don’t fuck this up” she hanged up.

“Looks like things are getting interesting on the other side” he told chloe.

She didn’t care about hell, or heaven, or his supposed legions of demons. She could deal with all that as long as he was here with her. 

“Maze’s mom?” she asked, curious

“Lilith, the fallen woman herself” 

“Oh. Eve wouldn’t stop talking about her, how perfect she is” chloe tried not to sound jealous?

“Perfect? More like the first human troublemaker. Regardless, I left her in charge, the lilim being descended from her and all, should help keep the rest of the demons in check too”

“Rest of the demons?”

“Well she didn’t give birth to all of them” he waved a hand dismissively.He stepped closer to her and gave her a hungry kiss “tell me all about you” he continued his way down her body “after breakfast”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, please leave a comment if you liked it

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, please leave a comment if you liked it


End file.
